


the awakening of life

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post canon, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Strong Aziraphale, top crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Aziraphale wouldn’t say he had ever felt like he was living until, grace pounding, had told Heaven that no, he wouldn’t suit up and by the way there wasn’t going to be a war.It starts with firsts.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 104
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	the awakening of life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt game in a server. Huge thanks to @curtaincall for all their work putting this together.

Some minds might say that Aziraphale had a lot of worldly experience. He had traveled in (almost) every form of transportation humanity had developed. There was (almost) no beverage or food he hadn’t consumed, no behavior unwitnessed. 

And yet, Aziraphale would not say he had  _ lived _ for over six thousand years. Oh, he certainly observed. He was present, he interacted, he existed. He dabbled in human experiences once or twice through the years, but it was always as though he was so far away at the same time. His orders came from the same people who told him to look down on these wonderful beings who loved so fiercely that it took an angel’s breath away.

No, no, Aziraphale wouldn’t say he had ever felt like he was living until, grace pounding, had told Heaven that  _ no, _ he wouldn’t suit up and by the way there wasn’t going to  _ be _ a war. 

Since then, since his hand found its way into a demon’s for the first time, he could honestly say he was learning what being alive meant.

It starts with firsts, with waking up in a dark bed. Starts with fingers learning the curves of a face, the touch of teeth scraping down his neck (and not stopping there), of how bodies could fit together, especially how Crowley’s slotted so nicely into his, how little noises could echo in the night, how beds break---what it was like to learn everything all over again on the floor.

Now he was learning what Crowley felt like beneath him, red hair sticky and just perfectly right for clutching as Aziraphale rode him. Aziraphale wasn’t sure if Crowley was teasing him, as he tended to do when insistent on making Aziraphale come until his legs gave out, but the angle wasn’t quite right, but it was just so  _ close _ . 

Pulling back from a wet kiss, the angel put one hand on Crowley’s shoulder and the other on a lean bicep and  _ shifted _ , pinning the demon effortlessly as he rocked and bounced until he was moaning and shivering mindlessly. 

The demon’s hands clenched the sheet, his gilded eyes wide and rapt, looking with so much wonder, as though Aziraphale had been the one to hang the stars instead of him. Aziraphale set the pace, Crowley letting him take what he needed, and it was...he whimpered, let up the pressure on his lover.

“Crowley---” He could hear himself whining, it was perfect but it wasn’t enough. “Please, you take such good care of me, please..”

Rough, delicate feet braced themselves on the mattress, hands grasped soft hips, and then Aziraphale was coming within a few thrusts.

Catching his breath, he huffed a laugh and smiled down. 

“Marry me.” Crowley rasped, broken and earnest. 

“In...what way?”

“Every way. Human. Ethereal. Occult. Dolphin. Penguin. All. Marry me, angel.”

Crowley’s cock was softening within him, they both were covered in spend. The bed was soaked. There was only one answer.

“Yes, darling.”

Smiling, Crowley rolled them. 


End file.
